


a mother's love does not die with her

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Family, Ghosts, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Limbo, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, POV Lily Evans Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Spirits, Watching, losing a parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Lily always watched over him, her beautiful baby boy, her sweetest Harry. Even after her death, she could never leave him. She was always there with him, from every moment her dreaded sister and her loathsome husband mistreated and abused him, to the moment he defeated Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts, the only place he had felt safe and at home.An insight into the perspective of Lily in limbo, watching over Harry and guiding him, proving that her sacrifice was worth it to ensure that he had a happy life.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a mother's love does not die with her

Lily always watched over him, her beautiful baby boy, her sweetest Harry. Even after her death, she could never leave him. She was always there with him, from every moment her dreaded sister and her loathsome husband mistreated and abused him, to the moment he defeated Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts, the only place he had felt safe and at home.

She had always thought that being a good mother meant loving your child unconditionally, being willing to fight for your child no matter what, and building them into people that would do good for society. Nowhere in the handbook did it mention sacrificing your life, giving up your own life for your child, but Lily didn't hesitate to do so. She would do it all over again if given the choice, nothing was as important to her as her son's life. Her own life and her love for James was so minuscule when compared to her love for Harry and her want for him to live a full and happy life.

There was never a moment where she wasn't proud of her son. Sometimes he did things without thinking, throwing himself into danger with all of the Gryffindor courage one could possess. Sometimes he made reckless decisions that didn't work out the way he hoped, but through it all, Lily was always there cheering him on. She may not have been there physically, but even within the ghost realm, she was his biggest fan, and she knew that there was nothing that could step in the way of Harry achieving everything he dreamed of.

She made sure that she was always with him, forever being the mother that watched over and protected her son, he may not have felt her there, but she hoped he knew she would never abandon her treasure. She guided him in the right direction as much as she possibly could, constantly trying to ensure his happiness. To ensure that even with all of the pressure he was faced with, he

James was always right there beside her, watching over their son with a fierceness that she had never known him to contain. Together they had become his guardian angels, watching as he struggled to understand his new place in the Wizarding community, regretting that they had never thought of a back up plan. When he reunited with Sirius, finally knowing of his innocence, it was as if their hearts had finally felt full. They knew that Sirius would take over their role, he would protect their son and love him as if he was his own. Moments later their hearts shattered as the rat who had betrayed them escaped into the dead of night, taking with him Harry's chance at a happy and loving home life.

Their life together was cut short too soon, and it burned them up inside to welcome Sirius into the ghost realm alongside them. A comfort to finally be reunited, but a deep and resonating pain that Harry was once again facing the loss of losing that parental figure he depended upon, that he needed. Together the three of them continued to watch and monitor for changes in the world of the living, using everything they had to try and help their son. They wanted it over with, for the war to be finished and for Harry to finally live a normal life.

They got their wish just a few years later. The day of the final battle was hectic and bloody, chaotic and messy as lives were taken, souls swiped from the mortal plane in mass droves. Children were being murdered as most of the world continued to peacefully sleep, not the faintest understanding of what was happening in Scotland. Lily's heart hurt, aching for the mothers whose children she welcomed with hugs and comforting words of reassurance. She had lost her son through her own sacrifice, she couldn't begin to understand how those mothers felt, losing their children to a war that could have been avoided. Her heart truly hurt when they were joined by Remus and his young wife Tonks, knowing that their baby of just a few weeks was at home, waiting for his parents who would never be coming home. Together they stood in solidarity, watching as witches and wizards came together to fight for their freedom to exist no matter their blood status.

She continued to watch as Harry wandered into those woods, readying himself to undertake the same selfless act she had so many years before. To sacrifice oneself to save another, or in Harry's case, everyone, was truly something that nobody could understand until they did it themselves. Choosing to give up your life, future and dreams so that somebody else could live through theirs was the ultimate sacrifice and mark of selflessness. Lily couldn't be prouder of her son's decision, even as her heart screamed that he shouldn't have been forced to make such a decision while so young.

She finally got to speak to him, to communicate with her most precious treasure. It was a bittersweet moment, being able to finally talk to him, to give him those final words of love and reassurance that no matter what, his mum was always there for him, but then they had to go, and Harry, her precious baby Harry, died. Her sacrifice was good for one final thing, saving her baby just one last time and ensuring that he got the chance at a long and happy life, the very thing she had wished when she first stepped in front of that crib all those years ago.

It was that very sacrifice that allowed her the opportunity she had now, watching as her son married the one he loved in a beautiful ceremony, joined by Teddy, their darling godson whom they had taken in and treated as their own. It mattered not to her that his beloved was another man, that it was his close friend carrying their child within her womb. The greatest gift she could give to Harry and Draco was a child for them to love with their entire being, and be the sibling that Teddy would adore. Feeling her husband's hand clasp her own, she gazed at him with such love in her eyes, knowing that their devotion to Harry was what had allowed this to happen. Her sacrifice had been worth it, for all he'd suffered in his life, he was finally happy, and Lily could finally rest peacefully.

"It's time for us to go Lily flower, it's time for us to move on."

"Look at him James, look at how amazing our son, our Harry, is. He's finally happy James."

"Of course he is Lily. He has a wonderful husband, a beautiful godson, and a child on the way. He has a future that's blossoming right before us, and it's a good one. All of that is because of you, because of your love and sacrifice, you gave him that."

"Our love, and our sacrifice."

"Our love for our Harry."

"Let's go James, let's go and rest now, he'll be fine without us."

"He'll be truly magnificent Lily."

With one final glance over her shoulder, a final loving gaze filled with pride and complete devotion, Lily tightened her hold on James' hand and began to walk towards the other side. Finally leaving the place known as limbo, and moving on to be with the ones they had loved and lost, Lily spoke her final departing words to her son she devoted her life, and after life, to protecting.

"Goodbye my treasure, I love you Harry, mummy will always love you."


End file.
